Rory Meets World
by Flipflops999
Summary: Rory and Paris are roomates freshman year at Yale when 2 suprises turn their world upside down. JessRory, ParisJamie fic
1. Dodger Visits

Disclaimer: I own the world! Hehe no I own my characters cuz their mine.....ALL MINE! Hehe jk ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rory Gilmore chewed on her pencil sitting at her desk doing a term paper for her English professor. She was thinking about how she was going to get a good grade on this paper seeing as how she had nothing down on the paper in front of her. She was working on the rough draft and needed to type it soon seeing as how it was due in a week. Rory heard the door open and turned around to find her best friend walk through the door.  
  
"Ah, Rory! I was hoping you'd be here. Listen, Jamie and I are going to a club tonight you don't care if you're playing home alone tonight? I mean I don't want to feel like I would ditch you at home or anything." Paris Gellar sat down on her bed and look at her roommate for a reply.  
  
"Sure, that sounds fine." Rory turned around in her seat to face Paris. "I have this term paper due soon anyway. I don't feel like playing party girl tonight any way."  
  
Paris laughed. "Yeah your never were really good at it. I didn't used to be either. Till I become a college girl. What can I say? Someone finally pulled the stick out my butt?" She got up from her bed and strode over to Rory's term paper. "Wow, that's some paper you got going there for you. Prof. Pearson is sure to give you an A+ on that one." Paris hit Rory's should playfully.  
  
Rory looked down at her empty term paper. She knew Paris was right. If she didn't get her act together soon there was no way she would pass her freshman year at Yale. "Yeah I think your right Gellar. I just can't think of a thing to write on Edgar Allen Poe's trials and tribulations, the dude wrote about impaling a cat for god sake."  
  
Rory walked into the tiny bathroom and came out with her light pink lipstick that she never used. She always bought it for Paris anyway. Rory always had been her fashion consultant anyway. Ever since her first date with Tristan, Paris had always come to Rory for fashion 101. Even if Rory wasn't the best at it herself. She still often called her mom for help herself, but Paris never had to know.  
  
She handed the lipstick to Paris and opened her closet and pulled out a trendy light orange dress with frills down at the bottom to where the kneecaps came. "Wear this and Jamie won't know what hit him." Rory winked at Paris and sat down at her desk to return to the torture she put her self in once a semester.  
  
Paris smiled down at Rory. "I owe you one Gilmore." Rory just nodded her head as her pencil scribbled away. 20 minutes later Paris retreated from the bathroom fully made up. Rory turned around to face her and nodded.  
  
"Paris you look great." She got up from her seat and hugged her. Paris pulled back and smiled. "Come on Gilmore, I'm no softy." Suddenly Jamie's car horn honked motioning for Paris to come on out and party, or whatever. She laughed and walked towards the door. She placed her hand on the doorknob and turned around to face Rory. "I'll be back around 1 or 2. Don't wait up for me though cause there's no telling with Jamie. Try and have fun." She waved at Rory and walked out the door towards Jamie's car where he was waiting.  
  
Rory sat down on her bed for a few minutes just staring at the blank TV set. She didn't feel like watching TV, or doing her term paper. Instead she grabbed a book from her nightstand and opened it. Oliver Twist had been an old favorite of hers for years, but ever since she and Jess had broken up, she had come completely obsessed with it. She had read it almost 5 times since Jess departed to California without telling his girlfriend goodbye. She had been furious at the time but now felt as though maybe there was something missing. Maybe Luke had forbidden him too. Maybe he had laryngitis. Maybe..something! She turned to the place where she had left off and let her self become enthralled with the pages of the novel. After reading about an hour she heard a knock at the door. Rory laughed softly. Paris had probably forgotten her keys as she did sometimes when she was too nervous to think about anything else but going out with Jamie. She put the book down on the bed with a bookmark in it, walked over to the door and opened it softly. Rory's mouth dropped to what she saw. It wasn't Paris standing in front of her at the door, no, it was no one else but..  
  
"Hi Rory, remember me? Dodger?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, tell me what you think. I know I have read better GG's fics but maybe this one makes you tick or sumthin, lol I dunno. But how am I ta eva noe if ya likes it or not when u don't review? So do me a fava and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I wont continue this story if you guys don't like it.  
  
~Becka 


	2. Thankful Explanation

Disclaimer: I own my new and improved Jess! Whoo hoo! lol  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jess?!?", Rory immediately raised up and hugged him with all her might. "Oh my god what are you doing here? I thought you were in California." All the thoughts she had in her head from months ago came rushing back to her head. Jess left her, he never called, never came back..well actually he did call once, but not saying anything on the phone and letting her pour her heart and soul out over a cellular wireless wasn't exactly a proper phone call to begin with anyway.  
  
Rory's face turned from exited to cold and harsh immediately as she pulled out of the hug with a jerk. "What, are you just remembering that you forgot to say goodbye? It's about 9 months too late." Rory raised an eyebrow at him and made a notion to shut the door. Jess raised his hand to stop her and opened his mouth as if he were going to say something.  
  
"Rory wait. I need to explain this to you. It's important." Jess tried to make a puppy dog face to let him get invited inside. Rory's insides melted and she finally stepped back and let him. She made her way into the kitchen, which was pretty big considering a dorm room was about as big as a bathroom usually. Grabbing 2 coffee cups out of a cabinet, she poured them both full and set them down on the table. After sitting down and taking a first long sip of the black liquid, she looked up at Jess who was now sitting across from her waiting for her to finish. She sat her cup down on the small square table.  
  
"Ok, spill. Tell me all about how you left without remorse, and how you just showed up on my doorstep without warning. I mean, look at what I've got on!" Rory glanced down at the pajama's she was wearing that were considerably old and pink.  
  
Jess smiled that cocky grin of his. "I think you look fine." Rory blushed quickly and then went back serious.  
  
"So what are you doing here? How did you find me? Mom? Luke? Miss Patty?"  
  
Jess chuckled. "Paris. My roomate dragged me out to a club and Paris spotted me. She was with that boyfriend of hers, Jamie, I think it is. She told me you two were roommates and gave me the address, she said you'd be thankful for a good explanation."  
  
Rory sat back in her chair. 'Good old Paris,' Rory thought. 'Always said the words for me.'  
  
"So give me a good explanation. I would be thankful for it." She looked up at him to meet his eyes. 'He always did have pretty brown eyes. Like a puppy dogs eyes.' Rory's thoughts quickly popped into her head as she awaited an answer from her him.  
  
"Well there isn't much to tell but I'll tell you." Jess inhaled deeply to begin his story. He made his way over to her little loveseat couch on the back wall and began.  
  
"I found out the week of the prom that I had missed to many days of work to finish school. I was so upset that I couldn't take you to prom that I lost it. Luke found out that I couldn't graduate and was going to make me finish school. There was no way I was going to repeat my senior year. The next week my real dad came and found me and left without telling me. I followed him to California without telling you because I was to scared to confront you. I thought that if I told you I was leaving you would never let me go. I stayed with my dad there for a couple of months and came back in November. I went back to school and got that diploma and then went to community college in Boston. I got a degree in mechanics and how been working in and out of auto shops. I just got a really good job about 30 miles from here and like it ok. My roommate and I work there and are doing pretty good. I have an apartment with him about 2 miles down the road from here. I didn't know you were so close though. That's going to be a bonus." Jess looked up from his shoes to Rory was staring at him in disbelief.  
  
"Wow. That's..that's....well it's...wow." Rory looked down at her empty coffee cup and sighed. "Where does this put us? I mean you can't just walk out of here acting like nothing happened. Everything is different. I'm different. All my opinions over the last 9 months have completely been switched around now."  
  
Jess smiled. "Are they good opinions?" He stood up from the couch and looked over at her bed that had the Oliver Twist book that lay open. He cocked a grin out the side of his mouth knowing that she still remembered after all this time.  
  
Rory blushed. "Maybe. Wouldn't you like to know?" She got up from the chair and folded her arms. "So what now?"  
  
Jess walked over to her and looked down at her. "I don't know. What do you want?"  
  
Rory shrugged and stared at a spot on the floor knowing that Jess wasn't taking his eyes off her. "Well I dunno. I mean this all pretty overwhelming I mean I was supposed to go on a date with this guy a week from now..well it's a blind date but still. I don't wanna just cancel on him but I can I mean it's not that hard and I just don't want Paris to be mad at me I mean she set it up, but she did set it up against my will and it's kinda funny becau-"  
  
"Rory." Jess cut her short as she was rambling on without thinking.  
  
She looked up at him to see what he stopped her for.  
  
"Shut-up" Jess smiled as she blushed and he leaned in to do what he had been wanting to do for the past 9 months. He kissed her. And the returning favor from her was kissing back. Just the way everything was supposed to be.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Well, I hope that was what yall wanted. I didn't get a lot of reviews on the first chapter but I want at least 5 reviews to continue on with this story. So if you like this story and want it to continue, then PLEASE review.  
  
~Lil Miss Me 


End file.
